Chase the Fear Away
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Raw fear is something that Hirokuni knows well. He didn't think he'd ever experience it again outside of his nightmares. That is until Yuusei had his accident and he worried that the one person that could calm him would be gone.


Sleep is all he's been doing lately; morning, noon and night. At least when someone is looking anyways. As far as Yusei is concerned he's healed and ready to go for whatever is thrown at him next. His friends, however, continue to think otherwise. After seeing him with a nice sized shard protruding from his abdomen they worked themselves up into a tizzy. One that continues to fester no matter how many times he tells them he's healed and feels fine.

Especially one in particular.

Yusei heaves a sigh as he props himself up in bed, glancing over to see a familiar head of strawberry blond hair. He can't deny that it's comforting to have the other male always at his bedside. Although Yusei much prefers him to be getting comfortable sleep aside from this.

For a moment he can only gaze down, finding himself lucky to have such a friend as this. He's been told by the others over and over how Hirokuni never left his side - not for a minute. At least after the shard was removed and he was patched up that is. Considering himself lucky, Yusei dares to let a small smile touch his lips. He reaches out and is going to touch the top of Kuni's head, possibly getting the boy to go lay down somewhere more comfortable.

Kuni's arms, folded up beneath his head as a makeshift pillow, twitch. It's the only warning sign that Yusei gets before a small, pained noise leaves Kuni's lips. Yusei's brows furrow as he watches Kuni burrow his head further against his arms. As if he's trying to get away from something or whatever is haunting him as he sleeps.

"Kuni…" Yusei tries, seeing if he'll wake up on his own and respond. He's not sure if he should try rousing him or leave him be. There's a knot of worry forming in the pit of his stomach as he rolls the decision over in his mind. It doesn't help that the next thing to come from Kuni is a whisper of Yusei's name with fear laced around it.

Yusei can't leave him like that and he surely won't be daring to sleep peacefully while Kuni isn't. Turning toward him, Yusei places a hand on Kuni's shoulder and gives him a light shake, "Hey, Kuni." But it seemingly does nothing. Yusei bites at the inside of his cheek and realizes he's going to have to be more forceful if he plans to wake Kuni.

Once more he gives Kuni a squeeze of his shoulders and a small shake, "Kuni, wake up."

He's not sure what part of it actually got through but the next thing he knows Kuni is pulling away from him. The latter falls backward onto his rear with his hands slapping hard against the ground to keep himself steady. There's a sharp intake of breath as he struggles to get a good inhale. They're only small shallow breaths that have Yusei more than just worried now.

The duelist is up and off the bed within another second. He's going straight for Kuni without another though. Except the second his feet hit the floor Kuni is recoiling away from him. His reddish-brown eyes are wide and staring at Yusei as though he's a deer caught in a pair of headlights.

"N- No.. No."

Yusei, however, doesn't listen or bother. He's sure that whatever had Kuni fidgeting in his sleep still has him reeling. Kuni shakes his head in sharp motions, sending his bangs whipping about his face. There's nothing but raw terror on his face and it kills Yusei to see him like that.

Honestly, he's not sure what to do as Kuni scoots away from him a little more. One hand comes up to ball into the white t-shirt, clenching at it until his knuckles are practically the same color. Yusei only wishes he knew what he was seeing - knew so he could try and make it better even if he can't fix it.

But Kuni can only try to keep his distance. He's not even aware that he's awake and sitting on the floor. The panic that surges through his body is worse than adrenaline and lasts far much longer. All his eyes can see is his uncle slowly stalking toward him while the thoughts in his head spiral out of control: That no one can save him. Especially not Yusei - not if he loses Yusei and no longer has the rock that keeps him from drowning in his own fear.

Doing the only thing that he can think of doing, Yusei lunges forward before Kuni can think of doing anything else. He grabs onto Kuni's arms and keeps their gazes locked. Even as Kuni tries to push him away and get slip from under his grip, Yusei tightens his hold on him.

"Kuni, wake up. It's me, Yusei. You can wake up now."

The firm tone helps shatter the illusion that Kuni is caught up in. But it's the strength in the blue eyes locked with his that has him slowly calming down. His shoulders are still tense even as he takes a few hesitant breaths. The fear, while ebbing away, keeps its claws in him. His eyes are growing misty the longer Yusei keeps his eyes on his.

"Yu… sei."

A sigh of relief leaves Yusei but Kuni doesn't hear it. His eyes are widening and body trying to adjust to the fact that Yusei immediately pulls him into a hug. The embrace is firm but comforting, allowing Kuni's shoulders to slack ever so slightly. Yusei keeps one hand on Kuni's nape while the other rests on his back, rubbing in circles to try and calm him.

"It's going to be okay."

Slowly, Kuni lifts his trembling fingers up and places them on Yusei's chest. He grabs at the dark shirt and buries his face into Yusei's shoulder, trying to will all of the bad feelings to go away. At least for a short while. Until Yusei had been injured he never thought there was a chance to lose him. But now his subconscious continually brings it to the surface whenever he closes his eyes.

All he can do is cling onto Yusei as the latter whispers comforting words to him over and over, trying to reassure him that everything will be fine. But even so he can't stop his mind from going in that direction even as Yusei is holding him. Kuni pinches his eyes shut, "I… I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he says as he pulls away.

Kuni can only stare up at him, brows drawing together as he tries to stop the emotion from coming out. It builds up in the hollow of his throat and he finds he can't try to say more. He can only lean forward, resting his forehead against Yusei's chest. The latter reaches up gently patting his hand to the top of Kuni's head, "It's alright, I'm here."

Yusei pulls away further and begins to stand. But he doesn't dare leave Kuni there. Helping the shorter boy to his feet, Yusei guides him over to the bed. Yusei keeps a hand on Kuni's back, never once removing the touch. He makes sure Kuni gets up onto the bed first and when Kuni glances back at him, as if to demand this is the other way around, Yusei gives a shake of his head. "Just a second," he says right before he climbs onto the bed as well.

Sitting next to him, Yusei reaches back and gently pats at Kuni's back. Nothing else needs to be said, nothing else can. Kuni can only lean closer, his head ending up on Yusei's shoulder as he finally takes a deep breath. Noticing that he does so, Yusei can finally relax as well. He's perfectly comfortable with his head leaning against the top of Kuni's as well.

The calmness that settles over them has even Yusei not resisting the tug of sleep that pokes its head back up. But he doesn't dare let it overtake him until he's perfectly sure that Kuni is asleep as well. He won't be having him sneaking off the bed so that he can have it all. Even if he had a wound that one can see, Yusei knows that Kuni has plenty of wounds that the naked eye can't begin to notice.

He moves a little closer and heaves a sigh, one that ends with him drifting back into the depths of sleep alongside Kuni.

* * *

 _Commission for the lovely Sakuyan uwu_


End file.
